


牧曲

by Linea



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Top Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU。贵族青年!Jared/牧神!Jensen。这里的牧神Jen设定成暗金色长发，长着羊角，擅长音律，乐器是芦笛，以为自己长相丑陋因此很没有自信（原型来自古希腊神话中的牧神潘）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	牧曲

他逃走了  
　　  
　　就像一只松鼠  
　　  
　　他的笑还在每片树叶上颤动  
　　  
　　一只灰雀飞来惊扰了  
　　  
　　树林中正在沉思的金色的吻  
　　  
　　——《牧神的头》阿尔蒂尔•兰波

　　  
　　第一幕  
　　  
　　他躺在一片绿荫底下，身上的蓝色锦缎沾着被阳光染成金色的草叶，盖在脸上的《浮士德》滑落下来却浑然不觉。此刻的他是一个在花丛中嬉戏的孩子，一个用元音写诗的诗人，一个并不完美的造梦者。他深棕色的发丝流淌在草地上，像丝绸一样柔软，手背盖在胸前，弯曲的指节透明泛白，凸显出胸针上的宝石那点沁人的绿。  
　　  
　　他在安睡，呼吸平稳而安详，在他周围似乎整个世界都寂静无声。  
　　  
　　然而他并不把睡眠当成休憩，这可能是一段漫长的旅行，一场浪漫的邂逅，一个美妙的远景。  
　　  
　　当他睁开眼睛的时候，手里捧着的不再是《浮士德》，而是一本兰波的《彩画集》。垂垂老矣的浮士德博士当然没有进入他的梦里哄骗他做毒苹果一般的交易，他看到的是满目油彩般涂抹的深深浅浅的绿色与树丛间舒展开来的开得灿烂的花朵，空气里阳光拉长成透明的光束，细小的光点氤氲成近乎乳白色的金。  
　　  
　　一个五彩斑斓的迷梦。有森林，有太阳，有流畅的乐音——  
　　  
　　这个梦里并不止他一个人存在。他听到了乐音，从并不远的地方传来，清远如掠过苍穹的飞鸟，馥郁如山涧直下的甘泉，像是某种管弦乐器，却比任何一种乐器的声音更加纯粹自然。他顺着乐音传来的方向拨开身前错落的灌木丛，树上偶尔有饱满的松果从树梢上落下砸在他的额头上，翠绿色的叶片在梢头震颤，错落的光影从树叶的间隙里洒下来，在他的肩头上落下星星点点的光斑。  
　　  
　　拨开最后一片红蔷薇的花瓣之后，他看到被日光染成金色的树丛里伫立着一个修长的身影，暗金色的长发顺着漂亮的蝴蝶骨披散而下，每根发丝都润泽而分明，落在宽松的白袍与纤长的手指上。  
　　  
　　他躲在树丛后面，试图用身前的草木隐去自己的身形，却不料踩到了脚边的一截枯木。硬物断裂的声音在空气里突兀地响起，动人的乐音骤然停了下来，那个独特的吹奏者也转过身来，脸上的表情满是惊愕。  
　　  
　　然而他看到一双这样的眼睛——  
　　  
　　那双眼睛即使是用这世上最优美的诗句与最绝妙的比喻也无法形容，只适合用细腻的画笔一点点勾勒出它们的轮廓，添上饱满的色彩——他的瞳仁里蘸着被绿茵一圈一圈漾开的水绿，清澈纯粹的虹膜间树影摇曳，光线明灭，一个绿色的谜就藏在他的眼中。  
　　  
　　那人看上去犹如提香的画中走出来的人物，完美到近乎虚幻的地步。在对方惊愕地看着他时，他注意到在对方头上伸出的两只尖角，漆黑如无星的子夜，根部被碎金般的长发覆盖住。他朝他张了张嘴，微启的双唇鲜亮如醇厚的老酒，却没有发出任何一个音节。  
　　  
　　他看出了对方的犹豫，决定主动走上前去跟他说话。当他走近的时候，对方却攒紧了手中的长笛——一杆碧绿而纤细的长笛，看起来似乎是用芦苇最坚韧的部分制成，他正用手紧紧地握住它，骨节齐整的指节渗出微白。——就是这个小小的乐器，这个在他手中的珍宝吹奏出了这世上最美妙的旋律，让他不禁渴望去探寻关于对方的秘密。  
　　  
　　“嗨，我不会伤害你的，”他轻轻地凑过去，清朗的声音像暖融融的阳光，“所以不要害怕我，好吗？”  
　　  
　　对方似乎略微放松了警惕，绿色眼睛扫向他的脸庞，让他险些在这片令人窒息的碧绿中溺毙。他点了点头，额前并不服帖的暗金色发丝终于柔顺地垂落。  
　　  
　　“你叫什么名字？”  
　　  
　　“Jensen。”  
　　  
　　这是他第一次听到对方的声音。和他想象中一样，绵长的轻声细语穿过镀着金边的绿色宝匣，就如湖泊上漾开波纹的微风那样轻柔低缓。  
　　  
　　“我叫Jared，”他介绍过自己，又很快转变了话题，“那么，你一个人在这里做什么？”  
　　  
　　“我守护这里的森林，湖泊，甚至是高山上的清泉，”Jensen解释道，“这里本不能出现人类，你是怎么进来的？”  
　　  
　　“我也不知道，反正等我醒来，我就躺在了灌木丛里，”Jared耸了耸肩，摊开的掌心还沾着泥土，“然后我听到演奏乐器的声音，顺着这个声音，我就找到了你。”  
　　  
　　“你不应该靠近我，人类，”Jensen皱起了好看的眉头，眼底的碧绿燃起火焰，“我会吓到你的……我知道我长得很奇怪，可以说很丑陋。”  
　　  
　　Jared觉得他有些莫名其妙，甚至开始怀疑起Jensen是不是在开玩笑，可看对方一脸严肃的样子，他还是排除了这个可能性。对于Jared来说，Jensen简直是他见过的最好看的人（当然如果Jensen算是人的话），阳光像一块火石打磨着他的光泽，使他看起来更加耀眼夺目——他和“丑陋”这个词丝毫挨不上边，可在Jared面前，他总是微微低下头，视线下沉到底部，双眼被纤长的睫毛覆盖，瞳孔里颤动的绿萤不住地躲闪。  
　　  
　　“虽然不知道你是怎么想的，但是在我眼里，你真的很好看，”Jared如实承认道，“是好看得要命那种，举例子来说，你就像阿多尼斯一样美丽，只有沾上血滴的玫瑰才能与你相配。”  
　　  
　　Jensen终于咧嘴笑了，笑声在皓齿间溢出来，从树枝间平稳地穿过，清脆悦耳，如同一只扑腾着翅膀的青鸟。  
　　  
　　“阿多尼斯，我见过他，在三千年前，”Jensen笑着说，“他令人着迷，可不像我这样——我总会把自己珍惜的事物吓跑，所以我总是孤身一人，只能在这片森林里吹奏自己的曲子。”  
　　  
　　Jared听出了Jensen笑声里的失落，忍不住说出了自己心里的所思所想。  
　　  
　　“可是我听着呢，”他说，“这真的是我听过的最动听的音乐。曾经我以为最美的音乐应该在天堂，是天使演奏竖琴的声音，可现在我觉得那也应该不过如此。”  
　　  
　　“那里听上去并不是我所熟悉的地方。你去过吗，我是说……天堂？”  
　　  
　　“或许将来有一天我会到那里，不过在此之前，”Jared停顿了一下，接着说，“我需要走出这片林子，回到属于我的地方——你愿意帮我吗？我的意思是，帮我离开这里。”  
　　  
　　“当然，”Jensen将长笛收进衣摆，绿叶间轻缓的风拂过他暗金色的长发，扬起的发丝融进暖阳，“不过你必须紧跟着我。”

　　  
　　第二幕

　　  
　　在Jared眼里这片森林没有尽头。四周都是高大的树木，它们的叶片叠在一起，深深浅浅的绿色富有诗意地交织成绵延的网，欧椋鸟扑腾着矢车菊色的翅膀在树梢驻足，阳光从蓝盈盈的苍穹里一点点漏下来，湿润的空气里满是闪光的暗尘。他和Jensen并肩走着，看着对方身上的白袍落上枯叶与落花，却丝毫没有留下秽迹。Jensen走在他身边一言不发，榛绿色的双眸笔直地望向前方，踩在脚下的草叶混着泥土发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的声响。  
　　  
　　“说点什么吧。”Jared忍不住打破这沉闷的气氛，他听到一只云雀窜上天空的声音，那声音盖过了Jensen的低语，不过他还是听到了。  
　　  
　　“你还想知道什么，人类？”  
　　  
　　“我想问还有多久才能走出这片林子。”Jared疲惫地叹了口气，坐下来擦干了自己汗湿的额头。他们已经走了将近四个小时了，身为人类的Jared并没有得到充足的休息，他需要食物和水源；可Jensen丝毫看不出疲态，还是如初见时那样优雅美丽，白皙到近乎透明的脸颊上没有一滴汗液，纯白的衣袍上没有半点尘埃。  
　　  
　　“我不知道，不过你所要做的就是跟着我，不要多想，”Jensen笃定地说，伸出一只手递给Jared，“起来，我们要争取在太阳下山之前多朝前行进一点。我熟悉这里的每一片树叶，每一枝花卉，自然清楚这里的夜晚有多危险，一到晚上我们就不能赶路了，明白吗？”  
　　  
　　Jared猛地站起来，攒紧了手中暗红色封面的《彩画集》，树梢上的枯叶抖落在他肩上，太阳在他的头顶落下金色的吻。  
　　  
　　他紧跟在Jensen身后走过一条又一条林间小径，终于在这附近听见了水流声，这让他兴奋不已。  
　　  
　　水源！  
　　  
　　Jared的鞋子像是插上了翅膀一样飞也似的跑过去，踏过满地的落叶和红蔷薇鲜艳的花瓣，拨开眼前宽大的芭蕉叶片和低矮的树丛，一条落满阳光的溪流从他的眼前流淌，澄澈的河水里冒出被打磨光滑的鹅卵石，山涧里落下的水花在河面上漾开一圈又一圈扩散的波纹。  
　　  
　　日落西沉，天边的几缕薄云被太阳烧得血红，黑夜将东半部的天幕染成幽深的紫红色。血红的光晕倾泻在闪光的溪流之上，也将激起的水花染得通红。Jared将自己的脸颊埋进清凉的溪水里，任由清澈的柔波扫过沾满汗水的发丝，透亮的水珠顺着他的下颌线悄悄滚落。Jensen坐在旁边的一块石头上，修长的手指穿过水面伸进河里轻轻拂动，在指缝间有金色鳞片的鱼滑过时停了下来，看着那边脸颊湿润的Jared说：“我想我找到了你需要的。”说罢指了指水中摆动着尾鳍的鱼。  
　　  
　　暮色渐渐四合，他们面前生起了一团篝火，跳动的火焰明晃晃地照在水面上，白日里的空气也冷却下来，轻纱般的薄雾紧贴着被篝火四分五裂的水面无声地扩散，周围满是湿润的水汽。被火焰点燃的柴禾劈啪作响，Jared用树枝叉了一条银色鳞片的白鲑在滚烫的火舌上炙烤，香味很快从鱼肉里渗透而出，他惊喜地看着白鲑光滑的表面被烤成脆生生的金黄色，这令他心满意足。  
　　  
　　跋涉一天的他早就饿坏了，在他给自己补给了充足的水分之后，他迫切需要饱餐一顿。可这时他想到了Jensen，Jensen并没有停下来休息过，或许他比他更需要食物。  
　　  
　　Jared将叉着烤鱼的树枝伸向一旁，却见原本坐呆在附近的Jensen已经无影无踪。  
　　  
　　这时悦耳的笛声再次响起，轻轻地穿过树叶与夜色，像一只长着透明蝉翼的精灵飞过耳畔。  
　　  
　　顺着笛声望过去，他看到了卧在树枝上的Jensen，他正吹奏着手中的芦笛，暗金色的长发如瀑般垂下，被鲜红的火光染成火红色。斑驳的树影落在他的脸颊上，变幻的光影像蝴蝶的触角一般敲打着他金色的睫毛，他的唇紧贴着纤细的芦笛，旋律在候鸟栖息的枝头起承转合——  
　　  
　　似乎除了这笛声之外，万物静默无声。  
　　  
　　Jared除了觉得动听之外，还从这笛声中听到了哀愁。这笛声令他想起古老的河流，神秘的星空，以及无尽的时间。一切一切未能破解的事物。  
　　  
　　他抬头就能看见被染成深紫色的星空，明亮的大熊星座就正对着他的视线，有那么一瞬间他竟然想起了Jensen那双谜一般的眼睛。  
　　  
　　Jared咬了一口手边的鱼肉，又将它放在一旁，摊开了之前一直揣在怀里的《彩画集》。他的视线漂浮不定，在整齐排列的诗行间游移，微启的双唇昭示着一颗泄密的心。  
　　  
　　“关于我。”他念道，有微风轻轻拂过脸颊，“我的种种疯狂之中一种疯狂的故事。很久以来，我自诩主宰了一切可能存在的风景……”  
　　  
　　“……朴素的诗词，我总是在做梦，梦到十字军远征，不涉及他人的冒险旅行……”  
　　  
　　笛声突然停了下来，与此同时，他也将双唇紧闭。  
　　  
　　空气又开始流动了。  
　　

　　“你一直抱着那本书，”Jensen看着树底下的他的背影，声音轻缓如眼前潺潺的溪流，“刚才你念的是什么？”  
　　  
　　“诗歌。”Jared回答道，他仰头看了看树上的Jensen，那双眼睛在黑夜里明亮得像幽绿的萤火，“Jensen，我念的是诗歌。”  
　　  
　　“它们听起来很美，应和着我的笛声，”Jensen转动着手中的芦笛，“我会想到发生在很多很多年以前的事。”  
　　  
　　“关于你的？”Jared微微睁大了眼睛，火焰在金绿色的眼里明明灭灭。  
　　  
　　“关于我的。”  
　　  
　　“如果你喜欢，我就继续念给你听，”Jared不打算过多地探究Jensen的过去，不过直觉告诉他一定有很多故事发生在对方身上，“念多久都行。”  
　　  
　　Jensen笑了起来。每到他特别愉快的时候他总是会笑，鲜红的嘴唇咧成美好的形状，露出洁白的皓齿，眼角的肌肤堆砌成格外美丽的纹路，纤长的睫毛微微震颤着。  
　　  
　　“我很高兴，”他说，“谢谢你，Jared。”

　　  
　　第三幕

　　  
　　第一缕阳光穿透云层的时候，溪流之上染尽晨雾。Jared在一片清凉中醒来，细小的柔波正扫过他的每一根脚趾，他撑起手臂看向四周，Jensen不知什么时候已经躺在了他的身边。Jensen正闭着眼睛，阳光在他金色的睫毛上温柔地亲吻，乳白色的肌肤也镀上了一层淡金，暗金色的长发在花丛中蜿蜒，微微张开的嘴唇像玫瑰一样鲜红。  
　　  
　　Jared心底闪过一个下流的念头，还未等他将这个念头完全埋进心底，他已经将嘴唇凑近Jensen的脸颊，在他的唇离Jensen只有一公分的时候，对方突然睁开了眼睛。  
　　  
　　“你在做什么？”那抹绿色未经稀释，随着太阳初升金色的光线在里头一点点融化。此刻Jared已经目瞪口呆，他看着Jensen站起身整理着身上的衣服，脑中还是一片空白。  
　　  
　　“我们走吧。”Jensen踩着溪流里闪光的鹅卵石小心翼翼地朝前走去，Jared拿着书跟在后面步履摇摇晃晃，这时Jensen伸过手来拉稳了他。  
　　  
　　他手心里的温度很温暖，和一个正常人类毫无二致。  
　　  
　　Jared被Jensen牵着走过了溪流，重新踏上了遍布着树丛和花卉的陆地。从青翠繁茂的树丛中，Jared影影约约地看到了前方深邃的峡谷，它的形状令人联想起巨龙大张的血盆大口。  
　　  
　　“那是什么地方？”Jared忍不住问道。  
　　  
　　“幽暗峡谷，曾经众神之王在这里囚禁了几只克里特岛的牛头人，”Jensen的语气很平静，像是在陈述一件再平常不过的事情，“不过没什么好怕的，它们白天通常在沉睡，你只要不发出声音安静地通过那里就好。”  
　　  
　　Jared点了点头，他感觉自己就像个真正的勇士，只要有人给他一把宝剑，他就能一路披荆斩棘无往不利。  
　　  
　　可惜他手里只有一本薄薄的诗集，关键时刻派不上什么用场。——不过好歹Jensen还挺喜欢的。  
　　  
　　他们终于走近了峡谷。当他们走到谷口的时候，怪诞的狂风从他们的头顶刮过，天色骤然变得晦暗无光，只有厚厚的乌云沉沉地压下来。山涧里高大的蕨类植物呈现着可怕的墨绿色，潮湿阴暗的地面上长着滑腻的青苔与细丝状的霉菌，它们在Jared眼前狂舞着，黑暗如同鬼魅的影子。阴沉的空气里席卷着某种走兽震耳欲聋的鼾声，不用细想他也知道那是什么。  
　　  
　　Jared在心里暗自祈祷不要被什么克里特岛来的牛头人发现，让他平平安安通过这道长长的峡谷就好。前面Jensen的步伐轻得像走在云朵上，白袍扫过地面的声音几乎要听不见，仿佛他就是一缕微风，一抹太阳底下渐渐消散的浮尘，而自己却只能尽量压低脚步声，弓着身子贴着石壁穿行而过，滑稽的动作就像一个做贼心虚的小偷。  
　　  
　　然而，很多时候命运不止是个无聊的看客，更是一个优秀的剧作家，他最喜欢的戏码便是“出其不意”。  
　　  
　　Jared觉得自己已经很小心了，可他还是不可避免地触碰了禁忌——  
　　  
　　他踩到了岩壁上垂落下来的藤蔓，身体重重地摔到在地上，虽然他已经咬紧了自己的嘴唇迫使自己不要发出声音，可这似乎并不奏效。  
　　  
　　这时周围突然电闪雷鸣，强劲的烈风灌进他们的领口，巨大的怒吼声从地底传来，伴随着铁链震动的声音，周围的岩壁开始摇晃，细小的石子顺着陡峭的山崖滑落下来。  
　　  
　　“它们醒了。”Jensen肯定地说道，又回头看了一眼Jared，目光里并无责备的意思，“你先走吧，我留下对付他们。”  
　　  
　　Jared只感觉一点零星的火苗窜进了他的脑中，它们肆意纵横，让他怒不可遏。  
　　  
　　“你疯了？我怎么能把你丢下不管？”Jared第一次这么大声对Jensen说话，只是他自己浑然不觉，“有什么困难我们要一起对付不是吗，还是说你压根就不相信我？”  
　　  
　　Jensen错愕地看着他，榛绿色的眼睛圆睁着，却又很快恢复了平静。  
　　  
　　“既然如此就随你吧。”他的嘴唇一张一合，鲜艳如同玫瑰花瓣，此刻Jared想凑上去咬住它们，在那两片嘴唇上辗转厮磨，可是他知道现在并不是他应该肖想这些的时候。  
　　  
　　他看着Jensen再次抽出了那支细长的芦笛，将它握在手里，将丰润柔软的嘴唇贴了上去。  
　　  
　　Jensen闭上眼睛吹奏着不知名的乐曲，浓密的金色睫毛覆盖在他绿到发亮的眼睛上，这乐曲与他上两次听到的不尽相同，虽然同样优美动听，却更显缱绻沉郁——像是掀起波浪的蔚蓝色海洋，海水透明澄净，席卷着数不清的珊瑚、海藻、以及各种五光十色的浮游生物以及鱼类，这些生命交织在一起，在他的思绪里温柔地流动，发出变幻闪耀的光芒。他想到月亮下的潮汐卷起的白色泡沫拍打着彼岸的礁石，海鸟在水面上嘶哑地叫喊，风声在海浪间呼啸，时而高亢，时而低沉……一切充满诗意，却又如此不可思议。  
　　  
　　怒吼声又渐渐微弱了，到最后又变成了平稳的鼾声。Jensen停下了吹奏，Jared则在一旁凝视着他，满脸的不可置信。  
　　  
　　Jensen向Jared使了个眼色，示意让他继续跟紧自己。  
　　  
　　等到走出幽暗峡谷，天色变得通明，Jared终于憋不住自己的疑问，一把拉住了Jensen的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“你到底是谁？”  
　　  
　　“我先前跟你提过了，我是这里的守护者。”Jensen叹了口气，似乎不想过多解释。  
　　  
　　“你肯定不是什么普通的精灵或是兽人……我想知道那个真正的你。”Jared凝望着他，细长的金绿色眼眸阴晴不定。  
　　  
　　“我以为你早就知道，”Jensen沉默了半晌才缓缓开口，“是我赋予了人类创造力，让他们去发现这些美妙的事物——音乐，诗歌，还有性爱，它们都无比崇高，无比美好，令人狂热，使人膜拜，所以——”  
　　  
　　他声音还是很轻，像振翅的蝴蝶穿过花丛，却带上了几分魅惑的意味。Jared看到Jensen的眼睛变成了夺人心魄的幽绿色，犹如森林间最为纯净深邃的湖泊。  
　　  
　　“如果你想要的话。”  
　　  
　　“是的，”Jared咬住了Jensen鲜红的嘴唇，骨节分明的手指穿过柔顺的暗金色长发，让它们在指尖缠绕，“是的。”他再次复述，另一只手搂紧了对方的腰。  
　　

　　第四幕

　　  
　　Jensen的嘴唇就如Jared想象中一样柔软，让他可以花上很多时间在他的唇瓣上啃咬厮磨。他的齿列轻轻刮过Jensen微启的双唇，用舌尖细细描绘唇瓣上细小的纹路，再伸进他的唇齿之间慢慢占领——就这样，Jared富有侵略性的掠夺逐渐变成了充满柔情蜜意的深吻，他用嘴唇压迫着对方的嘴唇，在他温暖的舌尖上轻敲吮吸。Jensen闭上眼睛认真地回应着他，纤长的睫毛轻扫着他的眼皮，伴随着飞鸟从头顶掠过的声音，他发出一声细不可闻的低喘，低得像月夜里静谧流淌的清泉，然而这足以让Jared兴奋不已。  
　　  
　　Jared捧着Jensen的后脑勺，鼻尖蹭过他脸颊上细腻的肌肤一路滑向颈间，透明的阳光将Jensen的肌肤照得发白，发丝在Jared指间呈现着脆弱的淡金色，是如此优雅而又美丽。Jensen在接受了这个吻后睁开了眼睛，不可思议的绿眼睛望着Jared，眼底的幽绿在瞳孔里浮起来，像一汪深不见底的水潭几乎要将对方淹没。Jared扣着他的腰将自己全身的重量压下来，两个人一起倒在沐浴着金色阳光的蔷薇花丛里，深绿色的茎杆上尖锐的倒刺划破了Jared的肌肤，猩红色的血珠从微小的伤口里一点点渗出，可是他毫不在乎。  
　　  
　　他埋首在Jensen颈间，宽大的手掌拉扯着对方身上纤尘不染的白袍，伸进袍子的下摆将大腿挤进他的腿间让他的膝盖弯曲，浑圆饱满的臀部迎向他的胯部。他能嗅到Jensen身上风信子混着蔷薇花的香味，馥郁到近乎甘甜。  
　　  
　　“想要你。”Jared的声音嘶哑低沉，似乎被阳光蒸干了最后一滴水分，穿过发丝的手指下滑到对方光裸的脊背，用指腹描摹出背部优美的蝴蝶骨形状。他的呼吸灼热得像火焰，他的手指也是同样。带着火种的指尖在Jensen光滑的肌肤上肆意游移，抚过脊柱处在阳光下呈现着暗金色的雀斑，他停留下来伸出舌尖又轻又慢地吮吻，直到每一寸肌肤都带上染满情欲的潮红。在Jared贪婪而暴戾的亲吻下，Jensen起伏的胸腔里溢出破碎的低吟，被强迫张开的双腿被打得更开，抬高的臀部被完全掌握在一双宽大的手掌之间，那双手粗暴地揉捏着他的臀瓣，快感与疼痛在他的脑中犹如汹涌的海浪一样此起彼伏。他被Jared牢牢压制着，在他的身下急促地呼吸，白皙的脸颊上前所未有地爬满了亮晶晶的汗液，纯金色的光线里它们看起来像钻石，正沿着他暗金色的长发一颗颗滚落，而他的发丝纠缠在一起，铺散在花丛里如同碎裂的金子。  
　　  
　　“你是那么美，那么令人着迷。”Jared不由自主地赞叹道，同时捧起他汗涔涔的脸蛋在额角上落下一个轻如羽毛的吻。  
　　  
　　Jensen愣了几秒，不由自主地放松了全身紧绷的肌肉。他舒展着身体，虚掩着下体的白袍随着他的动作渐渐滑落，大开的双腿主动缠上了Jared的腰，暗金色的毛发间半勃的性器抵着对方平坦的小腹，前端渗出的黏腻液体让他的小腹间已经湿漉一片。  
　　  
　　“……Jared。”喘息声被摁灭在潮汐般的快感里，Jared俯身在Jensen张开的腿间，舌尖细细掠过大腿上细薄的肌肤，感受着肌肤之下纤细的血管里温热的血液加速流动——这样的Jensen就像任何一个被情欲支配的普通人，倘若能够忽略他头顶上那对黑色的羊角与惊人的美貌的话，他就是如此。Jared灵巧的手指在Jensen腿间狂乱的动作着，从逐渐硬挺起来的性器向湿软的后穴游移，坚硬的指甲刮过粉红色的穴口时，Jensen挺直了脊背，温软的肌肤在他的指腹下轻颤。  
　　  
　　他温柔地含住Jensen挺立的嫣红色乳头，舌尖轻轻碾过柔软的乳尖，留下一串暧昧而情色的水痕。Jensen仰着头闷哼一声，所有的声音都被堵在喉间，Jared迎上来推拉着他的四肢，湿润的舌尖舔过沾着汗珠的喉咙，坚硬的齿列深深地陷进细腻的皮肤，只是稍稍用力，从鲜红的齿痕间便淌下了鲜血，浓重的铁锈味灌进他的唇齿之间。  
　　  
　　Jared兴奋极了。他开始放任自己，在心里一遍又一遍地给自己暗示——“Jensen此刻就属于你，你可以对他做任何事情。”他无须感到罪恶，也无须感到愧疚，因为他想要，而Jensen会给予他想要的所有。  
　　  
　　“上帝啊。”他惊叫出声，停留在树梢上的鸟雀骤然四散，似乎连天边流动的云霞也停滞了下来。手指分开两瓣雪白的臀瓣，他握着自己的性器让它滑入Jensen的身体里——回应他的是一声分外甜腻的呻吟，就像融化在阳光里的麦芽糖在他的口中随着唾液分解，整个口腔里满是清甜的味道。Jensen软得像一块丝绸，柔软的内里包裹着他滚烫的性器，那感觉如此火热，如此美妙。他能感受到他身上每一块拉伸开来的肌肉，富有张力的线条，那些或虚幻或真实的色彩在他眼前涂抹成画。  
　　  
　　随着他每一次有力的冲撞，Jensen的声音越来越破碎，几乎听不见任何一个完整的音节，只能判断出他有时候会喊Jared的名字，有时候则是毫无意义的啜泣低吟。Jared从他的表情判断这肯定很疼，可是他根本来不及细想。  
　　  
　　Jared的欲求犹如野兽，而Jensen满足着他。Jensen敞开身体让他射出精液，回应着他粗暴的亲吻与爱抚，紧贴的肌肤汗水密布，用睁开的双眼一直凝视他——融化的阳光随着几乎要从他眼中溢出的水汽在他眼底流动，光华流转，灿若星汉，又令Jared联想神秘的星空，一片绿色的宇宙，以及宇宙里明亮的大熊星座。漂亮的瞳孔里Jared能看到真实的倒影——Jensen的绿眸里带上了点忧郁的蓝，那是整块苍穹的颜色，没有突兀的白，只有明亮的绿色与矢车菊蓝渐渐交融，飞鸟的影子在这片平滑如镜的绿色之中浅浅掠过，丰满的羽翼被淡金色的阳光深深眷顾。在他的眼中漾起波纹，Jared正用手握着他的髋骨，律动着身体又完成了一次完美的抽插。  
　　  
　　Jensen只是微张着红肿的嘴唇，留下咬痕的下唇不住地颤抖，Jared再次含住了他，用舌尖卷去了留在唇上血液与汗水。  
　　  
　　倘若这真的是梦，Jared宁愿永远也不要醒来。

　　  
　　Jensen整理好自己的衣袍，将那些爱欲的痕迹遮盖在布料底下，暗金色的长发依旧柔顺而润泽，顺着肩胛骨柔和地披散下来。  
　　  
　　Jared盯着他的背影，一种想要拥抱他的古怪冲动涌上心头，这种冲动令他不安乃至恐惧。  
　　  
　　不知从何时开始，他已经被Jensen悄悄改变了——或许是初见时Jensen的笛声吸引了他，或许是那个念诗的夜晚打动了他，又或许是刚才那场完美的性爱俘虏了他——倘若现在Jensen要求他留下，他绝对会毫不犹豫。  
　　  
　　可是Jensen并没有这样做。他站起身来，温暖的阳光涂抹在他的身侧，看起来如此纯净而圣洁，似乎刚才那个和他身体契合的人根本不是自己。  
　　  
　　“继续走吧。”  
　　  
　　略微嘶哑的低音提示着Jared方才发生的那一切并不是幻象。

　　  
　　第五幕

　　  
　　“我们还需要走多久？”  
　　  
　　“很近了。”  
　　  
　　Jensen的语气毫无波澜，他走在前头留给Jared一个修长的背影，发丝扫过隐秘的树丛与如火般盛放的红蔷薇服帖地垂落在腰际。Jared看不透他的一切想法，只是紧跟着他的脚步，在他身后踩踏着满地枯叶与落花。擎天的乔木舒展着坚韧的树干，虬结的根脉深埋在地底下汲取着泥土里肥沃的养分，树叶互相厮磨着发出细微的“沙沙”声，又一颗松果从树梢上落下来，他与Jensen同时抬头，只见一只小小的松鼠抱着满怀的松果顺着一根树枝飞快地溜了过去。  
　　  
　　Jared闻到空气中清凉的湿气，半透明的水雾悬浮在空中，沾在翠绿的叶片上等待着阳光的蒸发。这片水雾均匀而恒久，并没有因为太阳散发出来的热量变得稀薄，这让他几乎确定了在这片森林的不远处必然有另一片水域，它会比之前的溪流更广袤辽远。  
　　  
　　Jensen突然停下脚步回过头望向Jared，眼底的绿色加深了一分。  
　　  
　　“如果我叫你留下来，留在这片山林里每天听我吹奏曲子，你愿意吗？”  
　　  
　　Jared愕然地盯着他，似乎还没有确定他听到的是真实还是虚幻。  
　　  
　　“你愿意吗？”Jensen重复道，他确定自己的声音在微微发抖，而他提出这个问题时并没有多加考虑。  
　　  
　　“你知道的，”Jared深深吸了口气，林间清新的空气在他的呼吸里萦绕，“只要你一句话，我就会留下来，我会留在你身边，每天给你念那些美丽的句子，从荷马到兰波，我可以为你从清晨念到日落——只要你想的话。”  
　　  
　　“你不属于这里。”  
　　  
　　“可是我属于你，”Jared咬着嘴唇，坚硬的牙齿在下唇上留下一排齿痕，“我喜欢你，不管你怎么想，我就是……”  
　　  
　　剩下的话语在唇齿之间湮没，Jensen踮着脚尖印上他的嘴唇，在他的唇角小心翼翼的触碰，Jared的舌尖滑进他的唇瓣之间，仿佛他的舌间分泌的津液成了甜美的蜂蜜，馥郁的甘泉。他们之间的吻从浅尝辄止变得灼热似火，微风从他们的肌肤上掠过，却带不走一丝热度。  
　　  
　　“追随你的目光、你的气息，你的身体和你的岁月。”Jared再次与Jensen的嘴唇紧贴时温柔地低语，他拉过对方的手指与他十指缠绕，Jensen凝视着他，眼眸里绿色的光突然变得落寞，然后他松开了他。那个时刻云层停止了流动，微风也静止下来，树影不再摇曳，周围只有他们急促的呼吸声。  
　　  
　　“继续走吧。”他听到Jensen再次这样说。

　　  
　　Jared从来没有想过青翠的树林之间会有这样一片湖泊——湖水是碧蓝色的，他想这恐怕是天空的颜色与湖水本身的色彩融合的结果，就像一个巨大的圆形调色盘，有着圆润精致的边沿，被绿色锦缎编织成的丛林包围，簇拥着湖泊上静静漂浮的睡莲。它在影影绰绰的阳光下暴露着，平静的水面上倒映着金红色的日晕，湿润的水汽在湖泊周围蒸腾。这里的光线并不刺眼，甚至说得上很柔和，正懒洋洋地铺陈在水面上。Jared沿着湖泊边缘望过去，一个巨大的缺口被隐没在湖泊对岸的强光之中，茂密的森林延展到那里突然就消失了。  
　　  
　　那里是他通往外界的唯一出口，是他苦苦找寻的地方。可此时此刻他真的想留在这里陪伴Jensen，永远不再离开。  
　　  
　　“这个湖被诅咒了，”Jensen的声音突然响起来，像幽灵一样飘荡在空气里，“只要踏入湖水之中的人都会变作鱼，没有任何生物敢涉足这里。”  
　　  
　　“那么我就不必走了，不是吗？”Jared的提问让Jensen哑口无言，“我可以在这里一直和你在一起，既然有这个诅咒我们何必去冒险？”  
　　  
　　“不，你应该离开，”Jensen凑上去揪紧了Jared的衣领，他们之间的距离近到能够数清彼此眼睑上的每一根睫毛，“这是你最初的愿望，现在我帮你实现它，就这么简单。”  
　　  
　　“我以为你希望我留下。”Jared金绿色的眼睛黯淡无光，“我以为你会让我陪在你身边。”  
　　  
　　“你不属于这里，Jared，”Jensen好看的眉毛绞在一起，语气沉郁低缓，“回到你的世界去，找到他。”  
　　  
　　“那个人是谁？”Jared逼近他，宽大的手掌扣住他的手腕，“告诉我你说的那个该死的人是谁？”  
　　  
　　“我不知道，不过他一定在现实世界里等你。”  
　　  
　　“那么，现在我应该怎么做？”Jared失落地垂下双臂，细长的狐狸眼看起来湿漉漉的，有风吹动他卷曲的深棕色发梢。  
　　  
　　“原本我每日在这湖畔边吹奏芦笛，可有一天却招来了一只百眼的巨兽，宙斯感应到了他的存在，将他永远封印在了湖底，”Jensen伸手掐断了垂下来的树枝上纤细的叶茎，嫩绿色的叶片躺在他手心，“那只巨兽的怨恨渐渐化成了毒咒，没人能够破解，也没人能够抗拒，所以只有一个办法——”  
　　  
　　“是什么？”焦急的情绪挤上了Jared的眉梢，他咬下薄唇，陷进皮肉之中的指甲有些泛白。  
　　  
　　“我跳进去，送你渡岸。”Jensen微笑着，嘴角微微勾起，丰润饱满的双唇仍然鲜亮如同美酒，Jared正想伸手拉住他，Jensen的指尖恰好从他的手掌里抽离出去。他的身体在那个瞬间坠入湖中，水面上飞溅起巨大的晶莹水花，被湖水浸透的白色长袍渐渐浮上水面，眼中的两点绿萤在碧蓝色的湖水里蒙上一层阴翳——Jensen在下沉，白皙的肌肤在水中微微发蓝，灿烂的暗金色长发呈现出与水藻无异的青绿，一个个水泡在阳光四溢的水面上破裂，他就这样在湖水中慢慢沉溺最后消失不见。  
　　  
　　扩散至最大的波纹消失之后，湖水再次恢复了平静无波的状态，大半的湖水落入阴影之中。  
　　  
　　一条细长的深青色鱼尾骤然划破了水面，倒映在水面上的艳阳顿时四分五裂，那条鱼尾在湖水里搅动着，支撑着他的身体冒出水面——Jared看到了Jensen，他的金发湿漉漉地紧贴着身体，水珠从乳白色的肌肤上一簇簇地滚落，除了双腿被一条鱼尾所代替，他看起来还是美到令人窒息。他姿态优雅地摆动着鱼尾朝岸边游来，在他朝他伸出手的那一刻，Jared站在岸边忍不住俯下身吻上那张饱满的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　那感觉如此之好。Jared的手指吸附着Jensen肌肤上的水珠，触摸到的肌肤柔软而滑腻，像绸缎一样细致光滑，阳光在上面染上一层油彩般的淡金。  
　　  
　　“最后一次，Jared，”他离开Jared的嘴唇，张开了双臂，“我会接住你。”  
　　  
　　Jensen总算拥住了他，为了确保他不要沾到湖水，他将Jared的身体高高举过头顶。Jared从来没有想过Jensen会有这样的力气，虽然这样的姿势看起来很怪异，但他还是由衷地感谢Jensen。  
　　  
　　不知不觉中，他已经欠了对方那么多人情，可他却不能留在他身边一一偿还。  
　　  
　　Jensen最终还是将他送到了对岸的缺口处，甚至没来得及跟他道一声告别便匆匆游走了。  
　　  
　　Jared记得那双绿眼睛，它们被自然填上饱满的色彩，瞳仁里蘸着被绿茵漾开的一圈一圈的水绿，清澈纯粹的虹膜里树影摇曳光线明灭；Jared记得他亲吻过它们，当时艳阳高照，微风正好，那点浓重的绿正在他的眼中化开。  
　　  
　　“我爱你。”他亲吻着自己的指尖，跨入了那片强光之中。

　　  
　　第六幕

　　  
　　他还是躺在一片绿荫底下，身上的蓝色锦缎沾着被阳光染成金色的草叶。在他的手肘下正压着一本《浮士德》，就连深棕色的发丝也变得乱糟糟的。他撑起胳膊迷糊糊地坐起来，轻柔的风声挑动着他的耳朵，这时他观察到了草丛里细微的响动，拨开层层叠叠的草叶之后，他看到一只惊愕的松鼠，嘴里叼着鲜艳的红色花卉，怀里抱着一堆饱满的松果急匆匆地溜走了。  
　　  
　　他叹息了一声，瘫软在草地上将全身的肌肉全然放松，想要再次进入梦乡。阳光亲吻着他的眼睑，暖融融的令人沉醉。  
　　  
　　他几乎要再次沉睡，这时轻快的脚步声踏上细软的草地，甜美的声音在他耳畔响起。  
　　  
　　睁开眼睛，站在他身边是Padalecki家族专门负责他的饮食起居的女仆Faithe。  
　　  
　　“少爷，这里有一封信件要交给您。”  
　　  
　　Faithe拖着冗长的裙摆离开了，裙摆在草地上掠过发出悦耳的“沙沙”声。百无聊赖的他顺手就拆开了信件，一张高档的羊皮纸从信封里滑落出来——

　　  
　　是Ackles家族的舞会邀请。

-FIN-


End file.
